<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Stop by Phoenix80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884354">Don't Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix80/pseuds/Phoenix80'>Phoenix80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badly, a different way through genocide, so it may suck, this is my first book</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix80/pseuds/Phoenix80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After- what? Twenty? Thirty?- pacifist timelines, Frisk knows everything to heart. What the monsters say. What the underground looks like. What they have to do. What they go through. Frisk knows every single outcome of everything they do. <br/>And it's boring. <br/>They want something new. Something exciting. Something they've never done before, where they have no idea what the outcome will be. <br/>And a question arose in their head; 'What if they decided to kill everyone?' </p>
<p>And they seem to have forgotten someone else. Someone who isn't human nor monster. And remembers every single RESET too.  <br/>And specific someone may know more than Frisk thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hole stands before my feet, covered in vines and surrounded by trees. Anyone could accidentally fall down here if they didn’t watch their steps. That is what happened to the past eight human children. But of course, seven of them are dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh escapes my lips. Should I come back down there again? How many times has it been now? Twenty? Thirty? A voice within me tells me to walk away, to find a different place to be. I know that there isn’t. Because Mother will always find me no matter what the cost is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wish there was a way to stop all of these repetitive times. It’s exhausting. And it's driving me to insanity. Does Frisk know how much this is affecting me? Of course, they don’t. I haven’t told anyone. Except for a flower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My dark eyes trail around the edges, then inside. The hole’s deep. I know that. Back then, this hole had been able to send me into an adventure. To meet new unique friends. To learn new ways. It had been an adventure that had changed my life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how I felt in the first timeline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not anymore though. Now, it feels like a loop-hole that I’m stuck to live through again and again. Everything hasn’t been so new anymore. I started to know more. To memorize more. Just like a game when you keep hitting reset. Just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> game when </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep hitting RESET.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But I feel like this time, it’s going to be different this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Very different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I lean forward to the pit. My body allows gravity to pull me down, letting the hole swallow me whole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s gotten boring. Every timeline has nothing but the same occurrences, the same words, the same solutions, the same outcome. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I want something different. Challenging. Intriguing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And a simple question arose in my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What if I decided to kill them all? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know the outcome of that. I don’t know the occurrences that will happen. I don’t know the words that will be said. I don’t know the solutions that I will need to figure out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the fact that I don’t know, makes me </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I clench the weapon within my hand, the toy knife that I found in the corridor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of me doesn’t want to do this. After all, they've been my family longer than they can imagine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But I want to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can just RESET when I’m done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prove yourself…” She demands. I speak the words in my head along with her, memorized. “Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.” Fire ignites on her palms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll prove it to you, alright.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something keeps smacking my face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I groan, trying to shoo it away. I turn to my side, keeping my eyes closed. My back screams at me in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up, idiot! We don’t have time for this!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes shoot open at the harsh voice. I groan again. Propping my elbows up, I pull my upper body up to a sitting position. I rub my eyes, focusing my vision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow flowers bloom around me, lessening the impact of my fall. But a flower stands out from the rest. It’s stem stands higher. A green stem settles beside him, like a tentacle of an octopus. The flower gives me an angered expression (Yes, it has a face.) and slaps the root at me again. I wince, giving him a dirty look. What made him wake up from the wrong side of the bed today? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He points a leaf at me. “Wake up quicker next time, got it?!” He approaches my legs and starts to envelop his roots onto me. I frown at him. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got no time to explain.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you do.” I huff. He continues to scale up. His (non-existent) brows still frown. He seems to be thinking about something. “Is this one of your attempts to one of your stupid scandals? Trying to control me to get the souls? Or to kill every monster in the underground?” His beady eyes shoot up at my last question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t plan on doing that. At all.” He wraps his roots around my right shoulder. He rests in between my sweater and shirt. Then his voice drops. “But someone else is. And they’ve already started.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a minute. My head twists at him, hitting him with my chin. “You don’t mean…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I do.” His leaf points to our direction, like a pirate leading a ship. “Now get a move on, you freakin idiot!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And I do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My legs move at the end of his words. Flowey almost slips, tightening his hold. He mumbles something under his breath, but I’m too focused on my surroundings to care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We’re quickly surrounded by purple walls. I run up the stairs, complete the puzzle and sprint through the doorway. My sneakers tap onto the marble floor. These shoes aren’t made for running, as they reach over my ankles. But I have gotten used to them, so I don’t think I’ll be breaking an ankle or something any time soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then I realize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s quiet, too quiet. A bit too quiet for my taste. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A spike puzzle approaches us. It’s the one that Toriel showed me every time we first met. By now, I know it perfectly. I go through every step that she has taken to the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s weird completing it without her holding my hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sprint down the long hallway. This was where Toriel would test me. Test how independent I was by walking to the other side. I continue, with Flowey cursing under his breath. My dark eyes traverse around the walls, then to the floor. Then I stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why did you stop?!” The flower shouts. My eyes stay locked onto the floor beside me. Then I look to the other side. “Hey! We need to keep going!” A root slaps my cheek. I don’t react. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, my finger points. Flowey follows it with an angered expression. It shifts down. He sighs. “This is exactly why we need to act fast.” He slaps me. “Staying here won’t do anything, you idiot! That'll only cause more to die!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod my head. I don’t really want to believe that Frisk is the one that’s causing all of this. But I can’t think of anyone else who can. I turn, active on my feet again. I slowly send my prayers as I leave the two piles of dust behind me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, it isn’t the only piles of dust we come across. Particles of dust fog the air, sticking to the walls and trying to keep together in the pile. I do my best to not inhale and to not let it drift on my clothes. I need to respect them. I know that they tried stopping them through a FIGHT. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Other than the remnants, every puzzle that we’ve come across has been deactivated. My little ol’ pal told me that he’d seen Frisk deactivate them, and kill them all as well. Which was why he came to get strange ol’ me to stop them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As we reach the large tree, I sprint around it and head to the building. It was wooden and familiar, known. As I stand in front of the door, I lean, trying to control my breath. Flowey grunts, stretching out a root and knocking on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We wait for someone to answer. I take in a deep breath. I bang on the door. “Hey! Is anybody here?!” We await an answer again. I need a goddamn answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody answers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My heart quickens in awaking fear. Flowey scoffs. “Knock the door down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me.” His eyes glint at me. “Knock it the fuck down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since when did this little flower of a nothing decide he can boss me around? I follow his order nevertheless. I can’t be spending my time right now arguing with him. I need to make sure Toriel is safe. Or else, I don’t know what I’ll do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I take a couple of steps back, hold my arms up to protect my head and Flowey. I charge at the entrance. My side collides onto the wooden surface, making it detach from its hinges and crash on the ground. I walk in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house is eerily quiet. I turn right. I check the two rooms, Toriel’s and the one that was supposed to be mine. They are both empty. But ‘my’ room’s bed sheets are wrinkled and are improper. Instinctively, I caress them and fix the blanket. Nobody’s on this side of the house. My heartbeat quickens. I shake my head. No. She’s alive. I know it. I promised I’d always come back to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I go to the other side. I expect her to be sitting on her favourite chair, reading a book with her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. “That isn’t a very nice way to enter someone’s home, my child.” I’d hear her say. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s not there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And not a single flame is cracking in the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when I start to panic. Toriel always has the fireplace running, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She uses her fire magic to keep it alight. And if there’s no fire, that could officially mean… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rush to the kitchen. A butterscotch pie rests on the counter, missing a piece. I know that there are no knives. She always hides the knives. The kitchen’s clean as always. But the caretaker of the Ruins is not here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I leave. My dark eyes dart everywhere. She is nowhere in sight. What if she just decided to have a walk? Or decided that she needed to talk to a monster in the Ruins? My mind immediately reminds me of what was left of those monsters, my old friends. Dust. Piles and piles of dust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Toriel meet the same fate too? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try going down those stairs.” Flowey pulls me out of my shaking thoughts I act on his words. Please be alive. Please be alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stumble down the steps, jumping over the last stairs. My legs sprint down the purple hallway. Stay alive. Stay alive. I turn, continuing down the hallway. I slowly skid to a stop. Flowey tightens his (non-existent) lips. My eyes widen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No living being is there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is only the large gate and the purple walls. And the pile of dust before my feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large pile of dust lying helplessly on the ground, already accepted its fate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I freeze. My head tilts down to the remnants helplessly, blankly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes stay on her remnants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My knees buckle to the floor. No. No. No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No.No. This can’t be right. She’s not dead. She’s not dead. I promised. I promised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘ “My child, are you sure you want to leave? It is dangerous out there. You will get hurt or even worse, killed.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. I’m a hundred percent sure, Toriel. I’ll be careful, I promise.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you will, my child. But I fear for your future, Asgore will not give you mercy. He… He will take your soul. To break the barrier, my child. I do not wish for you to receive the same fate as the other children.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Toriel. Please trust me. I will come back. I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She let out a sigh. Her green eyes filled with sadness, yet a flicker of hope resides within them. “Alright, my child. Call me at any time, whether it is for help or for a little chat.” Her large hand pushed the large door open. Snow laid peacefully behind the door. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I walked towards the open area. My head turned to my guardian who kept me. My lips curve up to a reassuring smile, as I saw the tears growing on the corners of her eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please come back.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will. And that’s a promise!” ’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised. I promised.” My hands limp beside me. “She can’t be dead. Of course, she’s not dead. She’s not. I know she’s not.” I get to my feet and turn back. “C’mon Flowey, we’re gonna go look for her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roots tighten around my shoulder. They spread onto the back of my head. The flower’s face peers over mine, darkening. My head starts to stiffen. His lips enlarge. “Listen up here, you idiot.” His voice is low and shrill. His twigs cock my head to the caretaker’s dust. “You see that?” I nod stiffly. “Good. You know what that is?” He didn’t let me answer. “Dust. And I think we both know who’s dust that is? Right?” His lips curve up into his classic dark smile. “Now,” His roots tighten. “Listen very, very closely, you fucking idiot.” My eyes shake to his face, keeping my attention on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Running away from the fucking truth won’t do you any good, idiot.” His voice harshed on the nickname. “Going back and helplessly,” He heightens his voice like a little girl. “Looking for little miss Toriel.” Then he darkens again. “Won’t help us at all. It. Will. Only. Get. Others. Killed. You know deep inside that she’s dead,” He slaps his leaf on my chest. “So accept it and move on. We can’t dread the dead while we still have monsters, who are in fact still alive, that we can actually save and help.” He calms down, lessening his hold. Then he mumbles. “And… I’m sure she’s going to appreciate it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at him, then at the dust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when I realize; Toriel isn’t the only monster that I need to help. (I want to slap myself in the face. Really.) I was so fucking taken away from my emotions, that I even staying here will only put more monsters that I care about at risk, even death. My hands ball up into tight fists. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flowey’s right. You are a fucking idiot, Adel.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I take in a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one thing I think Toriel would ask of me right now is to help and stop them. Because I’m sure that she wouldn’t want the others to fall to the same fate as her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And more importantly, she’d want me to continue. Always continue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I approach her. My palms clasp together, my index fingers hovering over my lips. “May everyone in the Ruins rest in peace.” I walk around the one who took care of me over so many timelines. I approached the door, clenching my fingers around the handle. A small smile grows on my lips. My soul beats. Time to serve some justice and give as much kindness as I can. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Toriel,” I mumble. I push open the tall door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and Flowey?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, idiot?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for waking me up.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They shook my hand. The whoopie cushion farted. I cracked up a smile, chuckling. “The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It’s always funny.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They didn’t laugh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Weird. I was sure that they laughed at it in the last timeline.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Instead, they gave me a blank look. A blank look covering malicious intent. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s… uh… your cue to laugh.” They didn’t respond with anything. “Or… uh… to emote at all…?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We stood there in silence. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gee, lady, you sure know how to pick them, huh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I made them visit my brother. They didn’t listen to my instruction to hide behind the conveniently-shaped lamp. And they were completely emotionless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus didn’t recognize them as a human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew they weren’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t do the puzzles. They didn’t cooperate with my brother at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw them do the killing. So why didn’t I stop them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were about to face my brother, I gave them a deep warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you keep going the way you are now…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You’re going to have a bad time.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, they didn’t listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They faced my brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clench his red scarf within my hands. My knees planted on the snow. I stare at it with empty, dark eye sockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why didn’t I stop them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why didn’t I stop the human- no- whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was from fighting my brother? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even fight back. He gave them a second chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He believed in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t make it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stare at the dust before me, mixing within the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The anomaly went into Waterfall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re going to face Undyne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nevertheless, I’ll be waiting for them. Their determination is too strong. And that stupid system of theirs… it allows them to come back every time by drawing back time. And it gives them an infinite amount of chances to kill and slaughter us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’re hopeless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We’re all going to die. From some stupid child with crazy determination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quick crushing steps approach behind me. I turn my skull towards the sound leisurely. A kid. Older than the anomaly by a few years or so. A flower with a face is attached to his shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that the talking flower Papyrus spoke about?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I keep my empty sockets on him. Is he with the anomaly? Here to kill me? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns as he closes the distance between us. He slows down. He stares at me then at the scarf then at the dust. He closes his eyes, slumping in sorrow. Then he clasps his palms together. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t save any of you in time. May you all rest in peace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blink, my white eye lights returning. The flower scrunches up his face at me in distaste. I ignore him, keeping my gaze on the boy. Papyrus’ scarf rests within my fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rest in peace, bro.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy gives me a sad look. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t come quicker. I would’ve been able to stop them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, this kid looks very familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continues on. “Well then, I need to get going. I want to meet them before they get to Undyne.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How does he know Undyne? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. Wait. Wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blond hair. Brown eyes. Grey sweater. White t-shirt. Black shorts. Black sneakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could I forget about him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives me a small sad smile. And slowly walks away, making sure to walk around Paps’ dust. During that small moment, I check his Soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A green and yellow soul, mixed together as one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My smile grows on my face. “Knock em’ dead, kid. As many times as you can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe we’re not so hopeless after all, Paps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ssssllloooowwww down!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ignore his words. Being on the track team was worth it after all. I was the best in hurdles and sprints. I was known for it in my grade, other than being the loner kid. I talked with my classmates in my class. I just wasn’t close to any of them. I preferred to be alone. Because being at school was the only ‘safe’ time I got. Mother was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> home. And when I come home, I don’t feel so safe anymore. I wasn’t. I never was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blink, focusing on my surroundings. Flowey greets his teeth, bumping up and down by each of my steps. He tightens his hold on me. I can’t afford to slow down. I need to get to them before Undyne or Monster Kid does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t afford for anyone else to die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I need to stop them. For the monsters in the Ruins. For Toriel. For the royal guard dog, and everyone else from Snowdin. For Papyrus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, I should’ve come sooner for the skeleton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I run through the dark labyrinth. I thought of visiting Temmie, to see if she was still there. But after the number of piles of dust that I left behind me, I can’t afford to waste time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I run through the water, soaking my shoes and socks. I turn left, walking through herbs. I race up, running through the water again. The echo flowers stand on the sides of my path. They are strangely silent. Weren’t they usually loud and annoying? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The path ends, directing me to the right. A small board alights a message on the wall. I don’t read it, I know what it says already. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“However… there is a prophecy…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A small twinkle flashes in the corner of my eye. I twisted my head towards it. But nothing’s there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Angel… The One who has seen the Surface… They will return. And the underground will go empty.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Funny how they’re talking about the one who is currently cursing unholy words under his breath while clutching onto me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, this time he won’t be the reason why the underground will go empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slow down, facing the wooden bridge. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And there they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Facing towards me, facing Monster Kid. Raising their knife behind them. Their eyes glinted in red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their smile filled with bloodthirst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is in my way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s in my way from achieving my goal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face is filled with fear, despite how shakingly brave he was. How stupidly brave he was to face me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well then, he called this upon himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I swing the knife down at him. A monster got hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blink. A different monster stands in front of me. A severe slice coated over their torso cut through their armour. They hover above me, looking back at Monster Kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Undyne… You’re… You’re hurt…” He whimpers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fish monster gives him a confident smile. “Hurt?” She chuckles, a bit weakly. “It’s nothing. Next time, listen to me when I tell you to leave, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Undyne… I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of this!” She grips her spear, giving me a cold look. “Get out of here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small monster hesitates. Then nods his head and runs away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The royal guard faces me, shutting her eyes. She starts to evaporate, evaporate into dust. I feel my lips curve up to a smile. Was I really able to kill her that easily? With just a single slice? Like Toriel and Papyrus? She chuckles weakly. “Heh… ‘It’s nothing’...” Her fingers tighten around her spear. “No… s-somehow with just one hit… I’m already… Already…” Her legs start to disintegrate, white particles floating around her skin. My smile grows. “D… Damn it…” Her free hand settles on her chest, balled in a fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t believe it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve… I’ve… I’ve actually been able to kill her!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for deciding to read this!!! <br/>If there are any mistakes, or if you have any criticism, please comment them down and I'll gladly take them!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>